This invention relates to a tear open cap structure for a flexible container. More particularly, it relates to a tear-away cap structure of the pull-tab type for use in conjunction with containers for sterile solutions which will afford sterility of the contents of the container, yet will permit the opening of the container with a minimum amount of pulling force.
Closures and containers of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,212 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,893. The problem of removing caps or closures of the type described in these patents is that a pulling force is sometimes required which is greater than normally can be applied by a nurse of normal physical abilities. One given the task of constructing a closure system for a container with liquids to be given intravenously is that a sterile closure system must at all times be accomplished. In direct contrast, those utilizing the container are always concerned with being able to easily remove the caps which can be an important consideration during an emergency situation.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a cap structure for a container which will maintain the sterility of the contents of the container while at the same time be easily removed therefrom. Other advantages are a closure cap for a flexible container which is of the pull-tab tear type; a tear cap which will concentrate the pulling forces and direct them into a weaker area; a sterile closure which can be removed from an I.V. solution container and fabricated with existing molding equipment; a pull away tear cap which lends itself to various geometric configurations in fabrication; a tear-open closure for a flexible I.V. container which can be fabricated and applied to the container with existing equipment and in a fast and economical manner.